Blood in the Streets
"Blood in the Streets" is the fourth episode of the second season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 1, 2016. It was written by Kate Erickson and directed by Michael Uppendahl. Plot A family in distress boards the Abigail. Strand branches off and his past begins to emerge. Nick searches for an associate of Strand's. Synopsis Nick swims ashore in the middle of the night, having escaped the detection of a helicopter and a patrol boat. He arrives at a recently-abandoned refugee camp on the beach. After attracting the attention of an infected, he lures it into one of the tents and kills it, smearing himself in blood from the Infected’s belly. Back on the Abigail, Travis condemns Strand for cutting Alex’s raft loose while Chris and Ofelia stand watch on deck. A raft with two men and a bleeding pregnant woman approaches the Abigail. Chris wonders if he should kill them but hesitates. The passengers of the raft board the boat without being invited, claiming that the woman is having pregnancy complications. Travis, Daniel and Madison rush upstairs and interrogate the strangers. Strand attempts to get his MP5, but finds the magazine removed by Daniel. Madison assists Vida, the pregnant woman, to a bathroom. Alicia goes upstairs and recognizes one of the men’s voices as Jack, from the portable radio. The other man, Reed, punches Travis. Meanwhile, Vida smashes Madison’s head against a mirror then ties her hands. Jack and Reed tie everyone up and hold them at gunpoint. Strand flees on a raft and is shot at by Reed. In a flashback, Strand meets Thomas Abigail at a bar in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, soon after Hurricane Katrina. Thomas tells Strand that he’s in town to buy property. Strand explains that everything he owns is underwater. Strand assists Thomas to his hotel room, where Thomas passes out. Strand borrows Thomas’s credit cards. Back in the present day, Strand floats in his raft and tries to dry his satellite phone by blowing on it. Back on the Abigail, Reed threatens to shoot Chris if the group doesn’t produce the key to the boat. Travis and Ofelia explain that Strand had the key, but Travis offers to start the boat by hotwiring it. Vida rejoins the group with Madison. Alicia tells Madison that Nick wasn’t in his bed. Reed tells Jack to find the portable radio with Alicia so that they can contact their leader, Connor. Alicia assures Madison she will fix the situation and accuses Jack of baiting her. He insists he had no choice, but says that Connor listens to him and will assess the situation when he arrives. “And then I’m safe?” she asks. “I promise,” he says. Nick arrives at a gated community. Masked by the blood he’s covered in, he walks by an Infected without drawing attention. In another flashback, Thomas and a companion, Luis Flores, confront Strand about the theft of the credit cards. Instead of calling the cops, Thomas tells Strand to meet him at the bar to discuss how Strand can rectify the situation. Strand says he always intended to pay him back — with interest. In the present, Strand clings to the deflated raft and accidentally drops the phone. In the wheelhouse, Travis hotwires the Abigail. He tells Reed that he must go to the engine room to override the computers. Daniel asks Madison to distract Vida while he loosens his bonds. Madison asks Vida about her pregnancy. In the engine room, Reed recommends Travis have the boat running by the time Connor arrives, for his own sake. “Prove your value,” he says. Jack radios Connor, who reports that he’s on his way. Jack tells Alicia that he owes Connor for saving his life but insists he doesn’t enjoy what he does. He invites Alicia to join their group. Alicia refuses to abandon her family. Jack promises to ensure her family’s safety even if Connor can’t accept them all into his camp. She hugs him. Nick knocks on the front door of a home. Luis sneaks up on him with a gun. Nick says that Strand sent him. Luis loads luggage into his car and explains to Nick that the housing development was an “Abigail Home Experience.” Nick asks if Luis is the one who will be getting them all across the border. “What do you mean by all of us?” Luis asks. As Daniel works his bonds, Madison asks Vida if the baby has been moving. She baits Vida by wondering if a dead baby would turn inside her belly. Vida threatens to shoot Madison. Reed and Travis return from the engine room. Travis hides a crowbar behind a seat cushion before proceeding to the wheelhouse. Nick and Luis drive to the beach. Luis tells Nick that he only secured passage for two people but Nick figures Strand must have incorporated them into his plans. Luis explains that he met Strand years ago through Thomas Abigail. He says that his mother, who works for the Abigails and raised him and Thomas together, is staying at the Baja house. He brings Nick to the Zodiac. In a flashback, Strand and Tom sunbathe at the Baja house. Tom urges Strand to put off his work trip to L.A. but Strand says it’s too important to their business. They hold hands. Travis starts the engine just as Connor arrives. Connor boards the Abigail with two other armed pirates and admires the boat. He invites Travis and Alicia to join his community but says he has no need for the others. He grants Alicia’s request to transport her family safely to shore. Alicia and Travis are taken away. Reed and the bodyguards stay behind to guard the remaining captives. Nick and Luis cruise toward the Abigail in the Zodiac. Nick looks through binoculars and spots two armed pirates. Luis shoots the pirates, Ben and Breannah, with a rifle. Madison stabs Reed with the crowbar. On board, Madison tells Nick and Luis what happened to Strand. Luis refuses to cross the border without him. In a flashback, Thomas tries to dissuade Strand from going to L.A., given reports of an outbreak. Strand promises to return in two days. They kiss. Madison pulls up to Strand in the Zodiac and hoists him aboard. Other Cast Co-Stars *Sarah McCreanor as Breannah *Josh Wingate as Ben Deaths *Madison's Unborn Daughter (Confirmed Fate) *Ben *Breannah Trivia *First appearance of Connor. *First appearance of Jack Kipling. (Physically) *First appearance of Reed. *First appearance of Vida. *First appearance of Luis Flores. *First appearance of Thomas Abigail. (Flashback) *First appearance of Celia Flores. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Ben. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Breannah. *The title appears to be a reference to Thomas Abigail's old adage to Victor Strand "when there's blood in the streets, buy land." *The story Jack gives when boarding The Abigail appears to be the same one he gave to Alicia in "Monster" to try to get her to give up the boat's coordinates, possibly explaining why she instantly recognized him moments later despite only hearing his voice over the radio before. *This episode marks the second oldest flashback in the TV Series, going back to Hurricane Katrina in 2005. *What Thomas told Strand "I obligated you", is exactly the same words that Strand said to Nick when they are in the military compound. *When Nick walked in the neighborhood in this episode, the painting on the wall is the same symbol the military used in El Sereno. *When Strand prepares to leave for LA, he is wearing the same suit he had on in "Cobalt" and "The Good Man". Goofs/Errors *When Nick first meets Luis Flores, he says "Don't shoot", but this has obviously been dubbed in as his lips are saying different words. *When Nick goes into a tent with a walker behind him. He kills it, drags it into the tent and then cuts it open and smears it's blood on his face. He gags and starts again smearing the blood in his arms. When they show this he has a shirt on with cut off sleeves and then he exits the tent with the sleeves intact. References Category:Season 2 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes